Orthopaedic implants are implanted into patients by orthopaedic surgeons to, for example, correct or otherwise alleviate bone and/or soft tissue loss, trauma damage, and/or deformation of the bone(s) of the patients. Some orthopaedic implants include one or more sensors for detecting or measuring various effects or forces acting on the orthopaedic implants and/or the surrounding environment. After initial implantation, it is often desirable by orthopaedic healthcare providers to periodically monitor the implant data generated by the implant sensors. Such data may, for example, predict or indicate orthopaedic implant wear or malfunction. To do so, the patient is typically required to perform a physical exercise while data from the implant sensor(s) is monitored. To allow the monitoring of the implant data, the patient is required to wear cumbersome electrical equipment near the site of the orthopaedic implant to provide power to electronics housed in the orthopaedic implant (e.g., the implant sensors) and/or to receive the data from the implant sensors. However, such cumbersome electrical equipment may alter the natural gait of the patient and thereby adversely affect the data obtained from the implant sensors.